


No estoy loco

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia todavía no la ha olvidado y no cree que eso suceda alguna vez. Época actual. POV Francia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No estoy loco

Mentiría si dijera que no estuve tentado de tomar el teléfono y contárselo a alguien. Pero no podía, yo sabía qué era.

Y no era algo que debiera contar.

Fue natural, casi como algo cotidiano. Yo, sentado en una cafetería, tomando un café y un croissant untado con mermelada, mirando el tráfico, rodeado de otras mesas con lindas mujeres y apuestos hombres sentados en ellas.

Hasta que apareció. A partir de entonces no existió nada más.

Dio vuelta a la esquina y enfiló por la avenida, montada en un brioso alazán blanco. Miré a los lados, nadie parecía inmutarse. A mí el corazón me latía desbocado. Cruzó una intersección atestada y siguió imparable, con la frente alta y la cabellera ondulante.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a mí.

Tenía los ojos intensos, azules, y la mirada de quien esta convencida de algo.

 _"Mon Dieu…"_

Lo recordaba, oh sí, como lo recordaba. Me acerqué despacio, mirando hacia arriba, fijamente, sin casi pestañear. No quería que se desvaneciera. Le informé que estaba obstruyendo el tráfico y alargue la mano, pero no pareció entenderme. O escucharme. Sólo dijo que se dirigía a Orleans. Entonces, sin esperar una réplica, agitó las bridas y su caballo enfiló poderoso, rompiendo las hileras de autos que iban y venían de ninguna parte.

Me quedé ahí quieto, mirando como se marchaba. Hasta que una voz cercana me hizo girar la cabeza. Una jovencita me preguntaba si estaba bien. Yo no entendía a qué se refería.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si la había visto a ella?

Sin embargo, para cuando regresé mi vista hacia el final de la calle, Juana ya no estaba allí. Se había ido.

De nuevo.


End file.
